


Do You Trust Me?

by CurrentlyLost



Series: Post Office [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: Castiel is having a terrible day and Dean does his best to help.





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to RooBear68, who was the first one to comment and really make me smile <3

Dean parked in the post office parking lot and grabbed the box in the passenger seat before getting out. He froze when he saw a black car parked right across from Baby and raised a brow. Right along the back bumper, etched in with something jagged, was: “ _ I AM AN ASSHOLE _ ”.

“Poor dude,” Dean said, feeling bad for whoever that car belonged to. He walked into the post office and set the box on the counter. He only waited a few moments before Castiel came out looking quite irritated.

Castiel sighed. “How can I help you, Dean?” He asked. Dean blinked.

“Uh… You okay there, Cas?” He asked.

Castiel gestured out the window. “Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but that black car out there is mine.”

Dean pointed behind him. “You’re the asshole?” He asked, hoping to lighten the mood. Bad call as Castiel only glared at him. “Sorry. Thought that would make you laugh.”

“I don’t think anything could make me laugh today.”

Dean sighed. “She definitely meant to kick you while you were down, huh?” Castiel nodded. “That’s tough. Here, I want to send this out.” Castiel went through the motions, a brooding look on his face.

“$7.38.” Dean paid with cash, his nerves amping up with what he was about to say.

“You trust me, Cas?” Dean asked.

“I suppose?” He answered.

“Give me your car keys.”

“Excuse me?” Castiel asked.

“Look, let me take your car to a shop. I’m not going to steal it.”

“I don’t know you  _ that _ well, Dean.”

Dean laughed softly. “Cas, no offense, but you think I would steal your car when I have my beautiful Baby out there?” He asked. He took Baby’s keys out of his pocket and tossed them on the counter. “We’ll switch keys. Shouldn’t take too much time,” he said.

Castiel sighed but eventually handed Dean his keys. “Please don’t turn out to be an ass,” he told Dean.

Dean smiled. “I’ll leave the shop card with you and my home address is on that box right there, so you always know where to find me. Just trust me, Cas.”

Castiel took the shop card and read the name. “Winchester? This is your shop?”

“Oh, God, no. I can’t work on cars worth shit, but my dad co-owned the place. My uncle runs it solo now,” he answered. “If I’m not back before you get off, then just drive Baby there. That’s where I’ll be.”

“Thank you, Dean. I  _ really _ appreciate this.”

“It’s not a problem, Cas. You just take it easy and try to get through today.”

They gave each other one last smile before Dean took his leave. He went over to Baby and ran his hand across her hood, assuring her that Castiel would take care of her for now and that he’d be back. He walked away and got into Castiel’s car, noticing the pillow and blanket in the backseat, along with some clothes and other miscellaneous things. He sighed. Looks like his wife didn’t actually move out.

“The dude is living in his car,” he sighed. He started the car up and began his drive to Bobby’s shop on the outskirts of town. On the way there, he decided to just go the extra mile for Castiel and wash the guy’s car, along with vacuuming the inside to the best of his abilities. He even put a car freshner in there, under the driver’s seat.

When he took it to Bobby’s, the man gave him a questioning look. “This ain’t yours,” he said.

“It’s a friend’s. Needs a makeover on its back bumper,” he said, pointing to the back as he got out of the car.

Bobby chuckled at what it said. “Did he piss off the wrong woman?”

“You could say that. He wants a divorce and she doesn’t, so he moved into his car and she keyed it up. I feel for the guy. She scratched him all up. It wasn’t pretty,” he explained.

“Damn. Well, I don’t have much goin’ on today. I can get this done in a few hours. You stickin’ around?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah, I promised Cas I would be here,” he said, taking a seat near Bobby’s tool cases. Dean watched as Bobby inspected the scratches closely.

“Well, looks like I’m redoing all the paint there,” he said. Once Dean said that, Dean jumped up.

“Oh, wait! I should take pictures in case he didn’t do it so he can file a report and give it to the police,” he said, taking his phone out and snapping a few pictures. “Should be easier since he knows who did it.”

“His wife seems pretty… crazy,” Bobby said as he grabbed the equipment he needed.

“Yeah, from what he’s told me. And here’s the proof,” he said, gesturing to the bumper

“Did your friend cheat on her or something?”

Dean scoffed. “More like the other way around. Cas said she got mad when he confronted her about it; that’s how he got all those scratches and bruises,” Dean explained.

“So how come I’ve never heard of this Cas guy before?” Bobby asked, giving Dean a look.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Come on, Bobby. I have a lot of friends you don’t know about,” he lied easily.

“I ain’t stupid, boy, so don’t treat me like it,” he said. “You tell me everything, but I hadn’t heard anything about this Cas guy, so why not?”

Dean sighed. “Look, I just… I have such a massive thing for this guy and it’s  _ killing _ me,” he admitted after a moment of silence. “He works at the post office.”

“Was that so hard to say?”

Dean laughed. “Screw you, man! You know how I am about my dating life,” he said.

Bobby gave him a small smile. “Yeah, you try to be subtle, but you sure as hell ain’t.”

Dean laughed, but didn’t reply. He watched Bobby as he worked, just like he used to when he was a little boy. Dean spent a lot of time in this shop growing up, and it somehow all felt smaller and different now. He expected his dad to walk out of the office at any moment and maybe that’s why he stopped coming over so much; it was difficult to handle, but looking at Bobby he realized he was being selfish. Bobby and his dad were close for years, they worked together, were next door neighbors and regularly hung out on their days off. It must’ve been extremely hard on Bobby when John passed, and he was left to deal with it alone when Dean and Sam were shutting everyone else out. 

“You hungry, Bobby? I could go pick up some food across the street,” he offered.

Bobby glanced at him as he worked. “Sure, kid. Sounds good. I’ll get whatever you are as long as there ain’t no damn tomatoes on it or around it,” he said. Dean chuckled.

“You got it, Booby. I’ll be back,” he said as he headed out the door. The diner across the street was his favorite place to get food when he decided to eat out. It reminded him of his childhood and all of his memories were connected there. In fact, this is where he wanted to take Castiel out, when he actually got the nerve to ask the dude out on an actual date.

“Hey, Dean! Long time no see,” Benny, the waiter since forever, said to him as he walked inside.

Dean laughed, “I was here yesterday, buddy. Did you forget my beautiful face already?” He asked.

Benny clapped a hand on his shoulders. “Ain’t no one forgetting that pretty mug ‘a yours,” he said, winking at Dean.

Dean blew him a kiss. “I knew you were in love with me.”

“If I was into men, then I would’ve already asked for ya hand in marriage,” Benny shot back easily. Dean put his hand up to his heart.

“You know how make a man swoon,” Dean said, smiling fondly.

“Just you.” Benny grinned. “I gotta get these plates out, but I’ll be right with ‘ya.” Dean patted Benny’s shoulder as he went to take a seat on one of the stools closest to the register. He didn’t want to take up a whole booth or table for a to-go order. Dean went messed with his phone as he waited, not-so-secretly waiting to see if Castiel would call or message.

“Sorry ‘bout that, brother. What can I get for you?” He asked.

“I’ll just take two cheeseburgers to go, side of fries for both and two cokes,” Dean said easily. He’s been ordering the same thing since he was a kid, the only difference was that he could finish all his food in one sitting now. Back then, he always needed a to go box.

“I should’ve just taken the order down,” Benny chuckled. “You’re a creature of habit.” Dean grinned.

“You got that right, and you wouldn’t want me any other way.” Benny rolled his eyes fondly and gave the order to the cook. “So how’s life been, Benny?” He asked.

Benny shrugged. “Same ‘ol, same ‘ol,” he sighed. “Just workin’ here and home. And you? How’s work been on your side?”

“Same shit, different day. At least the pay is good and I get to work with some awesome people, you know? I don’t need anymore than that,” Dean explained. Benny grinned at him.

“Amen, brother.” Benny tapped the counter as the cook rang the bell, indicating some food was ready. “That’s you.” Dean watched as Benny fixed the order to go, thinking back to when he had a huge gay panic over the man. Benny was a good looking man with beautiful blue eyes and a majestic beard; Dean was smitten from the get-go. As more time passed though, Dean realized their friendship could be nothing more than a whole bunch of flirting and Dean was okay with that. Benny was a very close friend now and the fact that they could be so open with each other made Dean cherish the man all the more.

After Dean paid and left Benny a good tip, Dean thanked him and walked back across the street. There wasn’t much traffic out and Dean was extremely happy about that. He hated busy towns. Simple was something he preferred. Dean walked back into Bobby’s garage.

“Back and brought some burgers!” He called out, smiling back at Bobby when he smiled at him.

“Took ya long enough, boy. Been too busy flirtin’ with Benny again?” Bobby teased.

Dean laughed, “You know I can’t resist that man, Bobby. I think it’s the beard and southern accent.”

“Yeah, I know you,” Bobby chuckled. “So it’s all settled. Now we just have to wait for it to dry. Should be a few hours.” Dean nodded and pulled out their burgers.

“How you been?” Dean asked, setting their fries out. Bobby shrugged.

“The same. Cars every day, a couple beers at home, some hunting on the weekends,” Bobby answered. If Dean didn’t know Bobby any better, he would’ve believed him, but Dean knew Bobby was still reeling from the loss of John, just like he and Sam were. “And you?”

Dean smiled. “Just workin’ my tail off for the richer folks,” he said. “The last week was pretty rough, but I got through it. Honestly, seeing Cas’ face made me feel better.” He cleared his throat and cover his red cheeks when Bobby gave him a look.

“Man’s got a hold on you, son.” A short pause. “Ain’t that cute.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “ _ Bobby _ .”

Bobby laughed.


End file.
